


to be good

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: It often takes Kihyun a very long time to get into the right headspace. He isn’t like Hoseok, who, with a simple command or light touch, falls into the role easily like he was made for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm supposed to be writing for nanowrimo but i couldn't help myself
> 
> btw this was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/dirtymonstax/status/749216016195055616)
> 
> [@saltcaramelxox translated it into korean!](http://saltcaramelxox.postype.com/post/550990/) thank you <3

It often takes Kihyun a very long time to get into the right headspace. He isn’t like Hoseok, who, with a simple command or light touch, falls into the role easily like he was made for it.

Kihyun, though, needs time to sink into it, needs to be _coaxed_.  And honestly, Hoseok loves this part -- Kihyun’s deconstruction, the precursor to his utter submission. He loves that moment Kihyun switches and becomes soft, compliant. He is still himself in every way, just stripped down to the very base needs he craves: to be touched, to be praised, to be loved.

Preparations for their latest comeback have been strenuous, with daily practices often running until the early hours of the morning. When their parts had been distributed it wasn’t a surprise Kihyun had received most of the more difficult vocal sequences, though he’d shared a guilty look with the others when one of their vocal coaches took him out to practice.

Hoseok knows the stress has been heavy on them all. He and Jooheon, when they aren’t practicing the choreography, have taken to holing themselves up in a small studio to restructure chord progressions and ad libs, tweaking the songs to be on the mini-album until they really feel like _their_ songs, hoping the company will agree. Sometimes, Kihyun will join them after his own sessions, the skin under his eyes dark. Hoseok will turn to him to ask his opinion on something and find him sleeping in the rolling chair, his neck at an odd angle.

They all work through the stress in different ways. Jooheon writes. Hyungwon tweaks the choreography. Minhyuk and Changkyun attempt to beat each other’s high scores on a video game. Hyunwoo exercises until he stinks. Hoseok watches Kihyun.

For Kihyun, stress manifests internally. It lingers there under his skin like a virus until one day it is too much to bear, and then he’s sick all day, anxious and nauseated, hugging the bowl of the toilet with his face too pale. Hoseok noticed, and approached him. They spoke behind closed doors, Hoseok’s hand resting over Kihyun’s waist as they lay facing each other in bed. If it’s about control, Hoseok wondered, and this need to be perfect, to please, then--

He watches Kihyun now in the mirror of their dance practice room. His movements are steady but almost an imperceptible half-beat off. There’s a light sheen of sweat over his entire body, and his cheeks are flushed, his lips cherry red. His hair is back to black, and he swipes his bangs back from his forehead when the eight-count they are practicing ends. He’s panting, though the dance itself isn’t too rigorous. 

“Ten minutes,” Hyunwoo announces. “Drink water, come back. Be ready to move to the next part.”

A chorus of groans as the members wander off to their corners, guzzling water from bottles. Hoseok follows Kihyun to the corner where the mirror meets the wall, and drapes himself over his back, holding him around the waist.

At first Kihyun stiffens, holding his breath, but then he presses back against Hoseok, the tiniest whine escaping from the back of his throat.

“Hoseok,” he whispers, his voice hoarse.

“Yes, Kihyunnie?” Hoseok asks innocently. He lets his hands wander over Kihyun’s front. His thumb tweaks a nipple over the thin fabric of Kihyun’s shirt, and Kihyun gasps, his back arching slightly. “You’re being so good,” Hoseok praises. “I wonder if anyone knows.”

“I’m sure everyone knows,” Kihyun grumbles.

Hoseok laughs softly against Kihyun’s ear, reaching one hand behind Kihyun to pinch him under the swell of one ass cheek. He’s wearing sweats, so it requires a bit more force than necessary.

“ _Hoseok_ ,” Kihyun whines, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“What would you rather have,” Hoseok asks nonchalantly, “the plug in your ass right now or my fingers in your ass?”

Kihyun turns in his hold. His cheeks are a lovely shade of pink, his pupils slightly dilated. Eyes starting to glaze over. Hoseok smiles as Kihyun pouts, pushing out his lower lip. “Fingers,” he says quietly.

Hoseok cards his fingers through Kihyun’s hair. “Why’s that?” 

“So I could fuck myself on them,” Kihyun says crudely, looking up at Hoseok from beneath his lashes.

“Hmm,” Hoseok hums, pondering. “Good boys don’t talk like that. When we get back to the dorm, shall I ask everyone if you were a good boy?”

Kihyun’s eyes widen. Hoseok can almost see the thoughts forming behind them. All Kihyun ever wants is to be good; Hoseok just needs to hook that feeling in Kihyun’s chest and pull, focus on it, help Kihyun focus on it, too, so that he doesn’t have to think about anything else. With some uncertainty, Kihyun nods.

Hoseok doesn't like that uncertainty. “Maybe just Hyunwoo-hyung?” he asks.

Kihyun nods again, faster to comply this time.

Hoseok tightens his fingers in Kihyun’s hair and pulls him closer. He presses their lips together and feels Kihyun tremble against him. Nearly there. When he pulls back, Kihyun’s mouth is open, his lips wet. Dazed. “You’ve been wearing the plug so well, baby,” Hoseok whispers so that only they can hear him. “I’m so proud of you." 

Kihyun leans his head against Hoseok’s fingers, pushing slightly, wanting more. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“Just a few more minutes,” Hoseok promises.

Kihyun smiles at him, the shy, happy smile that made Hoseok feel like he would do anything in the world for the boy in front of him all those years ago.

.

Their manager drives them back after practice in a van. Hyunwoo takes the front seat, while Jooheon, Changkyun, and Hyungwon take the very back. No one protests when Hoseok pulls Kihyun to sit mostly in his lap in the middle row, though Minhyuk thanks them both for the extra room.

All of Kihyun is flushed. He squirms against Hoseok when the van’s wheels hit unsteady road or potholes, only just holding back gasps and moans, choosing to bury his face in Hoseok’s neck.

“Is he okay?” their manager asks.

“Stomach ache,” Hoseok lies easily, and Kihyun nods against his chest.

“Well, make sure to drink lots of water,” their manager advises.

Hyunwoo looks at them both through the rearview mirror. His eyes meet Hoseok’s, a knowing spark inside of them. He smirks.

.

Hoseok brings Kihyun into his bedroom as soon as they are back, laying the other boy onto the mattress and undressing him slowly, lazily. Kihyun shakes like he is feverish the whole time, trying to help, as Hoseok rewards him with soft touches, a palm against Kihyun’s cheek, his hand over his hip. When Kihyun is naked, he pushes the boy onto his back and presses Kihyun’s knees to his chest, uttering instructions for him to hold himself there in this position as Hoseok inspects the plug.

His fingers are dry. He smoothes his index finger over the stretched skin of Kihyun’s rim and grins at how it makes Kihyun quake.

“So pink,” he says, licking his lips. The plug is purple, the base of it fitting snugly in Kihyun’s hole. His skin is pink around it, warm to the touch, and still slightly slick with lube. Around the base of Kihyun’s shaft is a ring, and his dick is a deep blushing rose.

“Did I do well?” Kihyun asks.

“You did so well,” Hoseok says. He flicks his fingers against the base of the plug and Kihyun gasps, rolling his hips down to try to meet the pressure there, but there’s nothing. Kihyun groans in frustration. “What do you want, baby?”

“You,” Kihyun says immediately. “Please?” His voice becomes lilting when he’s uncertain. “Pretty please?”

“I don’t know,” Hoseok says. “I have to ask Hyunwoo-hyung if he thought you were good.”

Kihyun’s face falls immediately, and Hoseok almost pulls back, almost stops, but Kihyun knows his safe words, and Hoseok will respect them. “I was,” Kihyun insists. “Or I can be. Please can I show him?”

Hoseok crawls up between Kihyun’s knees, holding himself over Kihyun. His shirt grazes the naked, soft skin of Kihyun’s belly, making the muscles there jump. He kisses Kihyun’s forehead and doesn’t miss the way Kihyun’s eyelids flutter closed as his body arches toward Hoseok again, always seeking more.

“Please,” Kihyun begs again.

“Okay, baby,” Hoseok agrees. “You choose something to put on, and I’ll ask Hyunwoo-hyung to join us.”

“I get to choose?”

“That’s right,” Hoseok says, kissing Kihyun’s forehead again. “Give it some thought, because after this, you won’t be able to choose much else.” Kihyun draws his bottom lip in between his teeth, thinking as instructed. He hasn’t let go of his knees, and Hoseok knows he should praise him for it, for remembering that simple directive for how long it’s been. “You can let go of your knees, baby. You did well.”

Kihyun’s body flushes at the praise as Hoseok slides out from between his legs. He shuts the door on his way out, knowing he’ll need to give Kihyun a few minutes to decide how he wants the scene to begin, and maybe a few minutes to adjust, again.

Hyunwoo is in the kitchen, his hair still wet from his shower, his arms bare in a sleeveless shirt as he washes dishes from earlier in the day. Minhyuk is in the living room on the couch, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling.

“Where are the others?” Hoseok asks.

Hyunwoo shuts off the water and turns to look at him. “Jooheon and Hyungwon are already asleep. Changkyun’s in the shower. How is he?” Hyunwoo raises an eyebrow.

Hoseok says, “Good. He’s there. He wants you to join.” He nods his head to Minhyuk, who is already rising up off the couch.

“Don’t worry,” Minhyuk says, scratching the back of his head. “I’m going to bed. I’ll tell Changkyun not to even wander near your room.”

It’s hard to keep secrets when your lives revolve around each other. Though the others aren’t privy to the exact nature of their sexual activities, they know enough not to question it or interrupt. And they know enough to be careful around Kihyun sometimes, after, when he’s still a little fragile.

“Good,” is all Hyunwoo says.

Hoseok helps Hyunwoo with the rest of the dishes, and then they return to the bedroom. Hoseok knocks on the door but enters without waiting for a response.

The image he's met with makes him gasp and smile. Kihyun is on his knees on the bed, sitting back on his heels. He’s put on a thick leather collar that is starkly black over his pale skin, the leather cuffs attached to the collar dangling from their silver chains and ending over Kihyun’s chest, where his nipples are dark and tight already with anticipation. His lips are spread over a small pink rubber ball, the soft straps tight across his cheeks and fastened behind his head. He looks at Hoseok plaintively, holding his hands in loose fists over his chest.

Hoseok beams at him, striding forward. “You look beautiful. I’ll help you, baby.”

Kihyun looks at him the whole time as Hoseok fastens his wrists inside the cuffs, trapping his arms close to his body. When he’s done, Kihyun seems to settle back against his heels more deeply, relaxing, especially when Hoseok drops another kiss on his forehead.

“What do you think, Hyunwoo-hyung?” Hoseok asks.

Kihyun’s eyes dart to Hyunwoo as though he’s only just noticing him. Maybe he is. He once described being under Hoseok’s care like he’s in a tunnel and the only thing he can see is the one telling him he’s being good: Hoseok.

Hyunwoo is silent for a long moment, and in that moment Kihyun shifts on his heels, drawing his arms tighter against himself, the blush over his cheeks deepening.

“He wore the plug all of practice,” Hoseok praises. “Did you notice?”

“Not until we got into the van,” Hyunwoo says. He sits next to Kihyun on the bed, and Hoseok can sense the hum of energy in Kihyun’s muscles as he holds himself still. Hyunwoo’s hand trails down Kihyun’s back and cups him underneath. Kihyun’s head rolls back on his shoulders as he exhales, the sound soft around the gag in his mouth. His eyelids drifting shut as Hyunwoo twists the base of the plug inside of Kihyun. Hoseok wonders if he’s thrusting slightly, noticing that Kihyun’s hips are moving.

“Did you think he was good?” Hoseok asks.

“Of course,” Hyunwoo says. Kihyun moans around the gag as Hyunwoo languidly fucks him with the toy. “But even good boys mess up sometimes. How many times did you stumble during practice today, Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun pulls at his bindings, looking up at Hoseok with desperation in his eyes.

“Five? Ten?” Hoseok asks, and Kihyun shakes his head. “Fifteen?” Slowly, Kihyun nods. Hoseok sighs, climbing onto the bed. “Turn over, then.”

Kihyun shuffles on his knees to where Hoseok is sitting against the wall and arranges himself carefully over Hoseok’s thighs, his cheek against the mattress. Hoseok’s hand rests over the curve of his ass. Kihyun whimpers when Hoseok’s palm comes down over his skin, the area of impact turning pink immediately.

At five, Kihyun is panting around the gag. The plug is still nestled inside of him, and Hoseok watches as Kihyun’s hole tightens around the base every time his hand comes down over him. Kihyun’s skin is starting to darken beautifully, a deep, vibrant red.

Hyunwoo strips and searches under the bed for their box of toys and lube. He strokes himself in time to Hoseok’s punishment.

At ten, Kihyun is crying silently, though he is also pushing his ass up in anticipation for what is remaining. His mouth is wet around the gag. Hoseok rubs his hand over Kihyun’s ass cheeks, massaging the muscle and soothing it before starting again. He teases his fingers around the plug and flicks the base again, and Kihyun pushes his hips forward against Hoseok’s thighs, smearing the wet tip of his cock against Hoseok’s sweats.

At fifteen, Kihyun is a pliant, moaning mess. His skin is so warm Hoseok can feel the heat radiating off of him. He’s glowing. Hoseok squeezes the globes of Kihyun’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart, scratching his fingernails over the back of Kihyun’s thighs. Kihyun moans and cries around the gag. He wonders what Kihyun would be saying if they took the gag out, now.

“My good boy,” Hoseok says, before leaning down to bite a bruise on Kihyun’s left ass cheek. Kihyun screams.

When Hoseok releases him, Kihyun’s body loses any remaining tension it had, and he falls limp into Hoseok’s lap. 

Hyunwoo takes over unceremoniously, dragging Kihyun from Hoseok and flipping him over on the bed, onto his back. He smooths lube over his hard dick and then twists the plug out of Kihyun’s body as Kihyun’s knees fall to the sides. He twitches when the plug pulls free, almost drawing his legs back together.

Hyunwoo shoves them apart again with strong hands. “Do we have to get the thigh sling?” he asks, and Kihyun shakes his head at him, panting noisily behind the gag.

Hyunwoo pushes inside in a fluid stroke. Hoseok watches as Kihyun keens, his body reacting by tensing, his hands in tight fists. But he loves it. Hyunwoo holds onto the backs of Kihyun’s knees as he fucks him, fast and unrelenting right from the start.

“You’re going to break him,” Hoseok teases.

“He can take it,” Hyunwoo says, not pausing. Kihyun spreads his knees wider in response, glancing back at Hoseok with what looks like smug pride in his eyes, though his face is still wet from his tears. Hyunwoo drives into him suddenly and Kihyun pulls against his own restraints, choking on a cry. “Can take it so well,” Hyunwoo says.

Hoseok undresses, watching them. He’s stiff in his sweats, and when he takes them and his briefs off his dick bounces up off his lower belly, wet and achingly hard. Kihyun eyes him hungrily even as Hyunwoo is pounding him on the bed. “Want more, baby?” he asks Kihyun.

Kihyun whines, high-pitched and desperate. Hoseok steps forward to the side of the bed and reaches behind Kihyun’s head to unclasp the gag. The straps fall from Kihyun’s face, and his teeth come down around the rubber ball. “Out,” Hoseok orders, holding out his palm. Kihyun pushes the ball out with his tongue, whimpering. It falls heavily into Hoseok’s hand, and he places the gag on the nightstand by the bed.

“Please,” Kihyun is immediately saying. “Please -- off? The ring. Please, hyung, the ring.”

“You want to come?” Hoseok asks.

Kihyun nods. He moans breathily as Hyunwoo continues to fuck him.

“Maybe after Hyunwoo-hyung,” Hoseok says. 

Hyunwoo rolls his hips a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself over Kihyun’s stomach, his hand working fast. He comes with a grunt over Kihyun, his release speckling over Kihyun’s skin, some of it landing on Kihyun’s cuffs.

Kihyun knows better than to ask again. He waits, patient and so good, as Hyunwoo climbs off the bed and cleans himself with tissues. As Hyunwoo kisses him on the forehead and whispers his praises before leaving the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

They haven’t quite figured out what to call their relationship with Hyunwoo. It’s not the same as what they have with each other, but it’s still significant. Kihyun’s eyes are on the door. One day, they’ll have to figure Hyunwoo out; for now, it’s casual, and reciprocal, and that’s enough.

Hoseok goes around to take the space between Kihyun’s legs, settling himself between Kihyun’s knees.

“Maybe after me,” Hoseok says, unable to help himself from licking his lips. Kihyun shivers. He spreads his legs, but Hoseok wants him on his stomach. He turns him around and waits for Kihyun to arrange himself more comfortably onto his chest and knees, his arms folded against himself, unable to hold himself up because of his restraints. Kihyun’s ass is still pink-skinned and raw from the punishment, and still hot, and when Hoseok grabs a handful of meat Kihyun groans into the sheets. “Good boy.”

Kihyun’s hole is wide and pink. Gaping from wearing the plug for so long, from Hyunwoo’s brutal fucking. Hoseok presses two fingers inside of Kihyun easily, scissoring them and curling them as he pulls out. “Could fit my fist inside you,” he says, just so he can see Kihyun shake, his hole tightening in response. Hoseok chuckles. “Would you like that?”

His face hidden against the mattress, Kihyun says, “If you want it,” and Hoseok’s heart swells inside of his chest. He won’t, though. Not today. Today isn't about testing their limits. Today is about reassuring Kihyun he's perfect -- for Hoseok, for the group.

He palms lube over himself and sinks into Kihyun slowly, savoring each moment, stopping halfway. Kihyun groans in frustration.

“Fuck yourself on me, baby,” Hoseok says. “Just like you said you would on my fingers, earlier.”

The tips of Kihyun’s ears turn red, but he starts to move. Starts to push back. His hole is hot and velvety and perfect. His hips move and Kihyun swallows him up; his hips circle and Hoseok moans quietly at the friction. Kihyun starts to move faster, almost sitting back on his heels to take all of Hoseok inside of him. Hoseok watches his shaft disappear inside of Kihyun’s hole, only holding out for a moment longer before he’s digging his fingers into Kihyun’s hips and taking over.

“So good for me,” Hoseok praises. Kihyun’s face turns to one side and he breathes out with a moan, his gasps climbing higher and higher in pitch. Hoseok presses bruises into Kihyun’s hips, and Kihyun’s breath hitches when Hoseok changes the angle and hits his prostate.

“Ah! Hyung -- oh--!” His cries turn desperate. “Hoseok, Hoseok, please, hyung, please--”

Hoseok feels Kihyun tighten around him, feels him shudder in his bonds, helpless as Hoseok continues to fuck him. Kihyun cries against the sheets, the noises muffled by the fabric.

“That’s good, baby,” Hoseok says, panting. He’s close. Kihyun’s face when he turns to him is wet with tears again. It’s enough to tip Hoseok over the edge, and he spills inside of Kihyun hot and sticky, pumping Kihyun full of his release as the other boy tries to move his hips in time to Hoseok’s erratic thrusts.

Cum leaks from Kihyun’s hole down the backs of his thighs.

Hoseok stays inside of him until he starts to soften, pulling out and also reaching around in order to remove the ring from around Kihyun’s cock.

Kihyun sobs at the touch.

“Thank you,” he says. “Thank you, thank you.”

Hoseok turns Kihyun around again, onto his back. He holds Kihyun’s legs open with his hands and puts his mouth against Kihyun’s hole, licking him out, tasting himself and Kihyun. Kihyun’s breathing quickens as his orgasm builds again, only this time it will be so much more satisfying. There’s a moment when Hoseok’s tongue is inside of Kihyun that Kihyun’s breath hitches and then he spilling and crying out, twisting in Hoseok’s hold.

When he’s done, Hoseok wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Kihyun’s eyes are half-closed, his breathing deep and even. Carefully, Hoseok unfastens the leather cuffs around Kihyun’s wrists and takes his hands, slowly helping Kihyun straighten his arms out, pausing when Kihyun hisses.

“I’ll take the collar off, first,” Hoseok says. He does so as Kihyun lays there, limp and sated. He puts the collar and cuffs away and reaches for the box of tissues on the nightstand. The tissues won’t be able to thoroughly clean them but they’ll be enough for now. He wipes Kihyun down gently, over his stomach, between his legs, down the backs of his thighs.

Kihyun curls up on his side and Hoseok joins him after throwing away the dirtied tissues and stripping the very top sheet on the bed.

“How do you feel?” Hoseok asks, wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s waist and fitting himself against Kihyun’s back.

“Was it good?” Kihyun asks, still there.

“It was so good,” Hoseok says, kissing the back of his neck. “It was so good and you were perfect, and beautiful. I love you, Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun is silent for a moment, just breathing. His smaller hand wraps around Hoseok’s and he brings their clasped hands up to his chest. “I love you, too, Hoseok,” he says.

“Do you need water?” Hoseok asks. “Or a bath? Food?” He ticks off the things he knows Kihyun might want after their sessions. “Or we could watch a stream of someone playing Overwatch.”

Kihyun laughs, holding Hoseok’s hand tighter. “Water, maybe,” he says. “But not right now. I just want you to hold me right now.”

“I can do that,” Hoseok says. He does. Kihyun falls asleep in Hoseok’s arms, and doesn’t wake up until morning.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated. Come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya <3


End file.
